Mia Black
by Awfulwaffel
Summary: not sure where this is going yet I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Mia Black was a bitter woman. At 25, the girl made her way home from the campus library, quickly reviewing facts of her life. If she could cry, she would be a sobbing, useless puddle. On the outside Mia was a breath taking creature, at 5'2 she had a soft hour glass figure,her chestnut hair fell in silky curls to her waist, bright violet eyes scanned her surroundings, a sweet upturned nose with a spattering of freckles, her plump mouth set into a immortal pout. On the inside, she felt like what she truly was a, a monster, cold and empty. She took a red lollypop from her bag, and stuffed it into her mouth, trying to fight back images of what her life should have been.

She should be married to the love of her life, spending weekends with her best friends, working on the protection of creatures, and maybe even be starting a family. No, that life would never be, because Hermine Granger is dead. That faithful evening made her truly acknowledge she would never been seen as anything but a monster by those she loved. Well, Kingsley and Harry knew, they kept her in supply the tasty treats she was currently devouring. Seeing as she couldn't get them herself without her magic.

She sighed.

Her magic.

When she was bitten on assignment, Harry nursed her while she burned from the inside. While the venom rewrote the person she was, every outward flaw was smoothed over, she was perfected. Not even veela allure could compare. The venom took away her magic, her core was still in tact, she just couldn't access no matter what she tried. It was like her core was cased in cement, the loss of her magic left her feeling empty and cold. Upon first waking up she knew, knew her magic was gone and lost her temper, a little.

She demolished the room she had been staying in, in under 15 seconds. Her speed, hearing, sight, everything felt heightened, even her thoughts. She wondered vaguely if that's what drugs felt like, when she heard the door creak. Her entire body went still as the smell washed over her; grass, broom polish, treacle tart.

"Harry" her breath caught in her throat and she was on in him a flash. Hugging him tightly, shaking.

"Hermione, I need to breath." Harry gasped. Hermione leaped back as if scalded.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Kingsley Shacklbot, Minister of Magic, stepped into the room, wand drawn. Hermione looked between the two men she trusted with her life, perplexed.

"Empty." She choked.

"Are you thirsty?" Harry asked cautiously, reaching into his bag for the flask.

"What? No! I lost my magic! The venom took my magic!" Hermione shrieked and stalked to the window. Then it dawned on her, blood.

She would have to kill.

Again.

"No. No. No. No. You have to stop me." She turned on the men, her bright red eyes, wide and pleading. "I don't want to drink blood. I don't want to be a monster!"

"Well, I had an idea..." Harry muttered digging through the bag and pulled out a brightly colored box. He held it out to her. "Blood pops?"

It had taken 2 days for her crimson eyes to turn violet on her new diet of blood pops, satisfying the minute burn she felt. 2 nights of no sleep and and her hyper active brain allowed her to devour the black library for a cure. She found nothing, plenty on how to kill or even enslave herself, but nothing on returning her magic and mortal life. It was perplexing, while exhibited many signs of vampirism, the major were missing. She had a heartbeat, she could feel her blood pumping through her veins. On the third day, she wrote a note to Harry and Ron, and waited in the back yard to meet the sun.

Nothing.

She felt the sun on her cheeks.

No burning.

"Hermione" Harry bellowed wrapping his strong arms around her, trying to shield her from the sun. She stood there silently, running her cold fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. "You're not...you're alive"

"Relatively", she mumbled as she nuzzled his neck.

"Mione, what were you thinking?" He pulled away to look at her face.

"I want Ron." She whispered.

"He will be over with Molly soon, they have been so worried." Harry murmured, rubbing her back.

2 hours later, all hell broke lose in Harry's kitchen. Molly brought soup, thinking Hermione was ill, hopefully with her grand babies. Ron brought flowers, thinking he had made her mad somehow. Kingsley and Harry sat them down at the table and calmly explained what had happened while Hermione was on assignment. Ron and Molly's faces face steadily turned more and more red, their temper flaring. When they explained she no longer had magic it reached the tipping point.

"Have you killed it?" Molly screeched.

"Killed Hermione?" Harry gasped, jerking his hand away from the woman.

"That thing is not Hermione! You have to get rid of it quick!" Ron bellowed.

Hermione chose that moment to enter the kitchen, her angelic face contorted in agony.

"I would never hurt you, Ron. I love you." She gasped. The Weasleys were instantly on their feet, Molly trying to push Ron behind her. Ron was making a cross with his fingers.

"Harry, quick! Stab it in the heart!" Molly shrieked.

"I think we should calm down, Hermione has been fine for 3 days so far. She has not hurt me or Harry." Kingsley rose, placing his hands on Molly's shoulders. This only enraged the woman more, rushing Hermione. Hermione dodged the woman easily and she ran into the wall, head first, knocking herself out. Ron, being an auror, was much quicker than his mother went for his wand. Hermione jumped, she was on him in an instant, his was in her hand, her face centimeters away from his.

"Would you kill me, Ronald?" Her voice shook, violet eyes wide and pleading.

"Can't kill what's already dead." Ron spat in disgust. Hermione's face fell, looking to Kingsley and Harry, she nodded and ran up the stairs.

Their memories were altered. Hermione died on assignment, they spent the morning discussing her funeral arrangements. Ron asked what would happen to her title, this made Hermione choke. Her title. Sirius had left her and Harry everything, he named her his heir, since Harry already had a title from his own father. She suspected he also thought it would be hilarious to make a muggleborn Lady Black. Draco was none too pleased at the reading. Kingsley sealed everything, she would keep her title as well as all her galleons being converted to muggle currency.

That was roughly 6 years ago, she spent those 6 years learning everything. Although, learning did not fill her with the same excitement it once did, there was a pale imitation in there somewhere. Seeing as she had no distractions, she was able to complete her medical education in a record setting 3 years, an engineering degree in 2, and currently working on architecture. She decided that if she had eternity, she would spend eternity learning. Suddenly, she tensed, drawn from her musings and turned. There stood a very tall man, he had dark skin, dark sunglasses, a long black trench coat, and the only move he made was to sniff the air.

"Can I help you?" Mia asked politely, tilting her head to the side.

"I've been watching you." The man said in a low voice.

"That's not creepy at all. If you will excuse me, I'll just be on my way." Mia turned from him continue home.

Suddenly, much quicker than possible with any mere mortal. The man knocked her lolly from her mouth, threw her books into a puddle. A snarl ripped from her throat. She 2 things, 2 bloody things left that gave her an ounce of feeling.

Blood pops and books.

And he just threw them in a puddle.

Mia turned on him, pulling her body up to perch herself on his shoulders trying to rip his head off. She never allowed herself to use her strength, spending the past 6 years buried in books, she was surprised that she was so spry and agile. The man reached up a hand and threw her to the ground and put the blade to her neck. Mia looked at the man with large, sad eyes. He almost felt bad for her, almost. She accepted her fate, would she meet her parents? She wasn't religious in anyway but she hoped she would, it was comforting.

The night sky above them was engulfed in flames, Mia opened her violet eyes to see a fire Phoenix fill the sky above her. The breath caught in her throat as it trilled, it's song just for her. For the first time in 6 years she felt something other than emptiness. Fire rained on her, the man rolled away, mouth open in amazement. The fire looked to be consuming her, but her angelic face was smiling through the blaze. Mia reached out to touch the Phoenix, smiling brightly, and it descended. Encasing her completely, Mia suddenly felt it, the hum.

Her magic.

It felt different, like her magical core exploded inside her and filled her with warmth. The Phoenix was inside her now, she could feel its presence, trying to take over her mind. She quickly subdued the creature, she lost everything, her mind would be protected at all costs. The Phoenix was quick, seemingly sentient, it burrowed itself in side, allowing a full merge. This host could handle the Phoenix, after a millennia the Phoenix found its permanent residence.

When the flames died away, Mia was standing, unscathed. She looked serene, her eyes closed and a placid smile on her face. Her magic seemed to reach out, touching everything, her eyes snapped open, realizing she wasn't alone. The only outward difference was her eyes, still violet, her pupils were lined in crimson flames. Lifting her hand, the man was suddenly suspended in the air by 1 leg, daggers and random items falling from his pockets.

"So, care to tell me why you wanted to kill me?" She smiled sweetly.

"What are you?" He rasped.

"The proper etiquette is to introduce ones self first," she smirked, advancing on him slowly.

"I'm not one for pleasantries" he growled as he was lifted higher, so he was eye level to the small female.

"I noticed, but it's never too late to learn some manners. You realize how expensive those text books are?" She held out her hands and the fallen books soared into her hand. Another wave and they were dry. "Now, first lesson. Books are your friend, you would not dump yours friend in a puddle, would you?"

"What do you want? What the fuck are you!?" He roared,

"I wanted to go home, finish my work and read some more. Now, I'm not sure what I am...it seems, my magic is back...and it missed me." She smiled and leaned close, for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him but then he felt a pinch in his mind.

"Ahhh, Blade...you call me a day walker?" She asked innocently, her eyes looking him over curiously. It was the quickest she was able to delve into the mind and absorb his thoughts and memories. She made a quick mental note to figure out what she was.

"Blood sucker." He growled.

"Not quite...I've never actually drained anyone. I've killed before, because it was necessary, not to satisfy my hunger. What you smelled was a blood pop, dragon blood. Delicious, not sure how it compares to human blood but it's very sweet." She ran her finger down his cheek.

"I smelled it. What are you going to do with me?" He recoiled from her.

"That depends on you. I know, you feel all noble, killing killers. Avenging innocents, blah blah. I've never killed someone who didn't deserve it, who wouldn't have killed me if I gave them the chance. So, Mr. Blade, I want to go home, read my books. Continue learning. I want you to leave me alone. Think you can handle that?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I think I can." He narrowed his eyes.

"Brilliant!" She snapped her fingers and he was released. She packed her books and tossed him a blood pop. "Next time, make sure you are going after someone who deserves it."

When she looked over her shoulder, he was already gone. Her mind reeled, she had magic, strong magic. Even before she could never have managed wandless magic. Thinking hard about the feeling of knowing she had magic back she cast a silent patronus. No longer was her cute otter swimming in front of her, now it was a Phoenix, gracefully flying around her. She spoke a quick message to Harry before closing her eyes and apparating to her apartment.

Life had not been kind to Harry Potter after his best friend left, he wanted to follow but he was engaged to Ginny at the time. Hermione was always the strong one, she never needed anyone. After her funeral, he never needed her more. The family he thought accepted him as their own turned ugly. They were spiteful and cruel, lamenting that Hermione didn't seem to leave them anything in her will.

Until, Kingsley explained it all went to charity they Weasley clan was suspicious of him, thinking Hermione left everything to him. Ron would ask no so subtle questions about if he was enjoying Hermione's books. Ginny would constantly accuse him of sneaking around with Hermione before death. She was no longer the vibrant girl he fell in love with, she was paranoid and continually pressuring him into starting a family he didn't feel ready for. Nothing was good enough for her, on dates she would just glare at any woman to glance at their table, loudly asking if he wanted to fuck that tart like Hermione. He broke the engagement quite publicly when slapped him for talking to French dignitary.

He severed all ties to the Weasley clan, throwing himself into his work. Burying the guilt of abandoning his best friend. He wrote so many letters but never had the nerve to send them with the boxes of blood pops he sent. After 6 years, he was head auror, youngest in history. His life was pretty empty beyond a few outings with some order members and one night stands. He felt no one saw him as Harry, just The-Man-Who-Conquered, he lamented every misdeed to Hermione. Every time he took Ron's side over hers. So, when he was woken at 3 in the morning to Hermione's voice asking him to please come to her apartment, he wasted no time. Making a port key and leaving a memo for his assistant at work, he was gone.

Mia sat on her couch, controlling her breathing. She had magic. Magic that still felt foreign. In her hands were balls of fire, rolling and licking her skin but not damaging her. She needed to figure out what was happening to her. Wandless magic, that was something of myth, not even Dumbledore in all his glory mastered a wandless patronus. Controlling fire, elemental magic was rare but took years to master. She needed someone to talk to, needed her best friend.

As if summoned, Harry appeared in front of her, messy black hair, lopsided glasses, his familiar scent seemed to envelop her. She leapt from the couch and hugged him tightly, 6 years of no physical contact made her realize how much she missed it. Breathing in Harry's scent was so calming, she didn't even realize Harry stood stiff, unmoving for several seconds. She moved back quickly, her face falling.

"Sorry." She whispered. Harry just continued to stare at her, drinking her in. She looked exactly the same, except her eyes. She looked so happy to see him, it confused him. Shouldn't she hate him? Seeing the look on her face kick started his brain and he grabbed her, pulling her close, burying his face in her curls.

"Hermione." He sighed, a genuine smile creeping onto his face. "You have magic? How did you do it?"

"I don't know, I was on my way home when this hunter jumped me. Next thing I know there's this Phoenix and it's raining fire on me. It did something to me, I'm not sure what though, it feels like my core exploded but it felt good." Mia mumbled into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." His voice cracked as he pulled her closer.

"Sorry? For what?" Mia pulled back from him.

"For abandoning you, I should have come with you. I should have stayed by your side, Merlin, you never once abandoned me and what do I do the first time you really need me?" A tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

"Harry, it's okay. I understand, you have a life back in England. I would never drag you away from what you wanted most, a family." Mia smiled sadly as wiped away his tear.

"If that's what family is, I don't want it." Harry cried vehemently. Hermione took a step back, shocked.

"What do you mean, Harry?" She took his hand in her own, pulling him onto the couch. He took a deep breath and told her everything, his misery with his life, the difficulty to find anyone to see him. Mia pulled him close and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"It's been so awful, 'Mione." His breath hitched as she flinched at the nickname Ron bestowed on her. He raised a brow, looking at her curiously.

"I haven't gone by that name in a long time, Harry. I've been Mia Black, career student." She smiled sadly.

"I'll try to get used to calling you that. I've missed you so much...so,besides kicking some vampire hunter arse, what else have you been doing?" He laid his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled down at him, a brilliant Hermione smile, he thought.

"Learning, I've been so empty. I've tried to fill it with books. After meeting you and..everyone, it just wasn't enough anymore. I figured I would have former to learn and forever to fill the emptiness. You must be tired. Why don't you sleep, I'll go to corner store and grab you some food. I only have blood pops." She conjured him a blanket and rested him on the couch. He kept his eyes on her, not wanting to be away from her yet. "I'll be back, sleep."

Mia was quick at the store, grabbing a few basic essentials, as well as some of Harry's favorites. A brilliant smile still graced her face. The cashier seemed dumbstruck as he rang up her purchases, his eyes never leaving her face. Normally, this behavior would bother her, but not today. Not when Harry was here. She quickly paid and made her way out the door when she was suddenly stopped by a tall man with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked to be in his late 30's, an easy going smile on his face.

"I need to have a word with you." He put his hand on her arm to try and guide her away from the store front. She jerked her arm away and looked him over.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry." She mumbled before turning away.

"Please, we can help with the Phoenix." He whispered. She whipped around, her eyes wide.

"I appreciate it but, I have company. I must be on my way." She sprinted away from him, not even caring who could see. When she arrived back at her apartment she started to place all the different concealment and protective charms she had in her impressive collection. Harry was mumbling in his sleep, she smiled at. Him before she made her way to the kitchen to cook breakfast for him. Once it was done, she placed a heating and stasis charm on his breakfast. She sat on the middle of her kitchen table playing with conjured flames, the flames twirled and danced a over her head.

"Bloody hell 'Mi!" Harry gaped from the doorway. "Is that fiendfyre?!"

"No! I have magic 12 hours and I go dark? Really, Harry?" She arched a brow as the flames to shape into small birds. She chuckled as they flew at Harry, who ducked.

"What happened to canaries, sweet little birds that left Ron scarred for life?" Harry smirked.

"Oh your much tougher than Ronald. I figured fire sparrows were more on your level." She giggled and summoned the plates. "I made you something to eat"

"Oh thanks 'Mi, you're the best," Harry grinned as he sat at the table. Hermione continued conjuring flames, forming different shapes. "So, have you tried your wand?"

"No, I haven't touched my wand since I moved to New York. It seems I don't need it." Mia smiled as she turned to his gob smacked face.

"You cast a wandless patronus?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah." She smiled shyly and conjured her Phoenix.

"What do you think is up its your patronus changing...and a Phoenix giving you magic. Think your animagus form changed as well?" He asked as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"I was a lioness...I hope it didn't change. It made me feel like such a Gryfindor!" Mia cried, pulling on her curls.

"You will always be a true Gryfindor. There's only one way to find out..." Harry smirked. His green eyes were round in astonishment when Mia turned into a vibrant red pheonix in front of him. He choked on his toast. "Bloody hell."

When she changed back, she laid out on the table, careful not to disturb Harry's breakfast. Her fingers traced the knots in the wood, absently thinking of the man she ran into earlier. Could he tell her anything? He looked like worked for the government, probably wanted to make her some lab rat. She huffed and looked up to see Harry staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked quizzically

"You were humming...it was like a pheonix song." Harry smiled softly.

"Really? I didn't even notice. Does it make you feel the same as Faux?" She smiled brightly and tilted her head to the side.

"No..." Harry shifted in his chair and avoided her eyes.

"Oh? That would have been brilliant." Mia smiled wistfully and impulsively snagged a piece of bacon. Her eyes widened when she took a bite. "It tastes delicious!"

"Really? If you weren't a vampire I would think you are fishing for compliments." Harry teased as she stole a bite of his eggs. She moaned deep in her throat. Harry adjusted himself, shifting awkwardly in his chair, watching Mia eat his breakfast.

"I haven't tasted food in so long, Harry." Mia moaned. Harry's jaw set and glared down at his lap. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm eating all your breakfast! I'll go make some more!" She jumped off the table, kissing him on the cheek before heading off to the kitchen, humming softly. Harry sighed, at least something's never changed, he thought absently as he ran to take a cold shower.

Harry spent the next 2 months trying to convince Mia to come back to the wizarding world, ignoring the fact that technically everyone thought she was dead. Although, if she didn't find anything about this pheonix business soon, she may be tempted. If she wasn't so scared of being some lab experiment she would have already spoken the man Coulson. He had taken to following her around while in New York. Harry wanted to obliviate him, Mia thought that may be a bad idea because he would be exposing himself to muggles.

"Maybe we should try Hogwarts? You know Minerva would love to know you're still alive." Harry said one evening. He had just return from the ministry archives looking for anything that referenced a pheonix.

"I would love to...I'm just nervous, you know. I've kind of been telling myself I'm going to be alone for the past few years." She nibbled her lip nervously as she browsed the book.

"I'm here." He arched a brow.

"And keeping me sane. I don't know how I got along without you so long." She smiled brightly.

"You and me both, I actually feel normal again. Being able to talk to someone who looks me in the eye and not my scar." He grinned

"I'll be done with school soon, I'm thinking of going traveling. What do you think?" She tiled her head to the side, chewing on a pen.

"Where will you go?" He looked apprehensive

"I used to dream of traveling, learning new magics...but I'm not so sure anymore. That agent guy just makes me nervous, you know?" She shrugged.

"I can wipe his memory any time..." He trailed off

"...and Kingsley will have your bollocks for exposing yourself. He has superiors and I don't want to leave him a drooling vegetable." She smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia smiled apprehensively as she landed on the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade with Harry in tow. She felt like she had been brought back to life with the return of her magic and best friend, life had color and meaning again. Her magic was definitely stronger than before, no longer did she need to spend hours reading up spells to master them, it was more intent than ever before. By simply willing her magic to do as she needed, spells, incantations, and wands were obsolete.

Harry stayed with her every free moment he had for the last few months, using all his vacation time and authorizing his own port keys before and after work. His constant reassurance and presence pushed her to finally take this step back into the wizarding world to try and find out exactly what was happening to her. Turning her focus onto her best friend beside her, she studied him closely. No longer was he the scrawny 11 years old that needed her help getting through a locked door. He was a powerful, strong wizard who could take care of himself. It made her feel slightly guilty, dragging him from his life to constantly need his presence. As she looked around, she noticed that everyone she passed was staring at him as though surprised to see him

"Minerva was so excited when I told her I had a surprise for her. I worry she thinks that I'm finally going to take up the DADA post she's been pushing for the last few years." Harry grimaced, seemingly oblivious to the stares.

"So, you didn't tell her that her favorite bookworm was back from the grave?" Mia said with a wry smile.

"Errr...no. I didn't think anyone would believe me. I mean, it's been a long time and you look very different." Harry hedged, allowing his eyes to travel down her form appreciatively.

"I guess, it seems that the Phoenix killed the need to drink blood but left me all the perks...not too sure about mortality or aging yet but...I still see me when I look at myself." Mia shrugged.

"Oi! Long time no see, Potter!" Called a joyous voice behind them. They turned to find George Weasley, smiling happily chasing them down with one ear. While Harry cut ties with the Weasley clan he would still stop to chat with George, it was hard not to like the prankster.

"George! How ya been?" Harry smiled politely, he wrapped an arm around Mia, keeping her in place.

"Brill, mate. Just putting on the finishing touches for the new store. Ron's stocking the shelves for me, I hope. Lazy prat." George grumbled, when he turned to Harry's companion his eyes widened as he scanned her subtlety. "And who might this enchanting creature be?"

"Mia Black." Mia stepped in before Harry could bluster some explanation. She smiled coyly as George kissed her knuckles, noticing that he stiffened slightly as she said her name.

"Black? Been a long time since we've had any Blacks in Britain." George said suspiciously.

"Yes, well, it's a long story. I've just finished a my schooling in New York." Mia said smoothly.

"Oh yeah? You know you look very...familiar." George said as he took a step forward to examine her face closely.

"Sorry, George. We gotta see the headmistress, can't be late." Harry interjected loudly, pulling Mia to his side possessively.

"Yes, it was lovely meeting you." Mia smiled politely as she turned to leave.

"Yea, owl me, Harry. We will have drinks and we can talk more..." George said in a low voice, looking between them.

"Think he recognized me?" Mia whispered as they briskly walked towards the castle.

"Not sure...I mean, you...you're still Hermione." Harry sighed wearily.

"But I'm not, I can't explain it. I'm not but its getting better...like all those things that made me Hermione seemed to feel empty for so long. Now..with you..." Mia trailed off looking towards the distance with a wistful smile.

"I'm always here for you...I made the mistake of not immediately chasing you down as soon as you left...Mia, Hermione, 'Mione...doesn't matter." Harry smiled and laced his fingers in her own.


End file.
